The Wonder Aquamarine
by bekbek
Summary: Akari has became the Wonder Aquamarine now. . One of the Greatest-water fairy in Aqua. Ai-chan is a Single, one more step to be a Prima undine. How Ai-chan can be a Prima ? And what the Prima s title for Ai-chan ? Lets the story begin. . .


The wind reaches her long hair. Sea reflected the shine in her eyes. Aquamarine hold a long breath.

"Akari- san. . . . .~!!"

Suddenly a girl with Black-Green Hair airing her hands,accost the Aquamarine in the upstairs verandah.

"Ah. . Ai-chan. You go home earlier ?", Akari reply with her best smile.

"Yes. Aoka and Arisu have themselves practice with Aika-san and Alice-san. So, I back earlier.", Ai bring closer her gondola, and jump onto the wood floor. Akari receive her coming.

"Im sorry Ai-chan. I can`t often teaching you. ."

Ai shook her head. "No Problem Akari-san. You`re very busy. So I can understand."

Akari still look sad. "Ah, maybe tomorrow we can go ?"

Ai was shock. "Akari-san ? You really ? But, tomorrow your schedule is full."

Akari sit down in sofa, and took her tea. "I have a time for you Ai-chan. Don`t worry. .", again,Akari smiling.

Ai got a little blushed. Then she nodded. "If you sure. Please teach me, Akari-san !"

Ai stoop with hidden smile in her face. She`s very happy, her senior after a long time can accompany she to practice rowing gondola.

"My. . my. So, sleep well, we`ll go in the morning, right, Ai-chan?", Akari gaze Ai, and then Smiling with her goddess face.

"Yes ! ", Ai run into her room with happiness.

*********************************~************************************

Ai`s POV.

I rolling in my Bed, cannot hide my happiness.

"Oh My God, after a long time, tomorrow i will practice with akari-san !"

I hug my lovely pillow. _'Because. .Akari-san was very busy. She`s a great undine now.'_

I`m still a Single, but I effort to be a Prima, not just Prima, but a great Prima undine like Akari-san now !

Akari-san have a title " Aquamarine", its wonderful, very wonderful.

I hold a breath. "So, what title would be in me ?"

"Uuuuuuh. . . ! Why I think like that?? Now is time to Practice, practice, and practice !"

The moon is shining into my room. Its make me sleepy. "I will do on my best, tomorrow. . ."

***************************************~******************************

"Ai-chan. . good morning .", Akari prepare the gondola.

"Good morning Akari-san, nah, let me help .", Ai jump to Akari side, then help Akari to release gondola.

"Thank you Ai-chan. You ready to practice ?"

Ai nodded with 100 % sure . Akari smile . "Then, lets go."

Ai rows the gondola , become far from Aria Company. Akari sit in passenger seat.

"Nah , please take me to the Piazza san Marco."

"Yes Sir !", Ai rows her gondola.

After 3 minutes. Ai lose her control, the gondola`s speed is too much.

"Ms. Undine, your gondola is too fast. ."

Ai decreased her speed. "I. .Im Sorry ma`am !"

Akari turn to Ai, and smile. "Don`t be so nervoused Ai. ."

"Aa. .yes ma`am. .", Ai blushed a little.

They meet the narrow track in the middle way to Piazza san Marco.

"A. .aa. . Akari-san, those track is very narrow and difficult, many obstacle in there. . And. .there are very crowded !", Ai stop her gondola, Gazing Akari with her confused face.

"My. .my. .Ok, let me turn, Ai-chan ?", Akari stand up from her sit.

"Arigato Gozaimasu, Akari-san !", Ai give the oar to Akari.

"Hai, we`re go ! ", Akari rows the gondola into the difficult track.

The water is splash when Akari rowing. So beautiful. So flexible rowing. Akari so easy to pass the track. Her pink hair waving elegantly,

"_Waaa__. . suteki. .__Sugoi , Akari-san . .", _Ai talk in her mind, with open mouthed.

The civilian and tourist around that place suddenly notice this happening.

"Oo. . look at that ! That's the Wonder Aquamarine !", the Old-man with Black Jacket pointed on Akari.

"Yes ! Those is the Wonder Aquamarine ! Let us see, honey ?", the couple Tourist from Manhome running near the water, to see Akari rowing.

"Hiiii ! 'Aquamarine' –san ! ", the childish boy accost Akari.

Akari turn to the boy. "Hii too. .Nice too see you. !."

The boy is blushed. "Mother, mother ! look the Wonder Aquamarine is reply my greeting !". His mother just smile, and greeting Akari too. Akari reply it.

Ai still admiring this moment, with her opened mouth.

'_Akari-san is very wonderful. All_ _of people in this town is know her. And. . __**Wonder Aquamarine**__. .its special name. .She. .she was became a great undine now ! Im very sure !'_

"Whats wrong, Ai-chan ?", Akari look at bewildered Ai. "Ai-chan?"

"Aa. .no. . nothing. .", Ai aware from her mind.

"I see. . So, now its your turn again, Ai-chan.

"Yes Sir !", Ai take the oar, and start to rowing again.

' _I will do the best too !',_Ai smile to herself .

Akari just smile , look Ai very enthusiastic today.

"Nee, Ai-chan , I want to ask you something .", Akari move her sit to the place close to Ai.

"Yes, Akari-san ?", Ai bit startled.

"Are you. . really want to be undine ?"

Ai swallow her spit. Quickly, she steady her heart. "Yes, really want it . Akari-san !"

Akari smile again. "I see. .im sure you really want it. ."

"Yes, im very want to be a great undine. From your letter in the past, little by little, i know the life in Neo-Venezia, and then, im going to love Neo Venezia. Little by little in my heart, Neo Venezia is like my home. And undine. . undine is my star, star which always want for me to reach it, which always shine my heart and warm my heart. And, in the future, im really. . . .", Ai stop , her face became red, and she smiled, her eyes is shining like a star "Im really want to be like you Akari-san. .The great undine with the great smile and great heart. .!"

Ai`s gondola entered the ocean. Very blue and shining. The wind is blowing gently.

Akari give Ai warm smiled. "Ai-chan. Im sure you will become an great undine soon. ."

"Thank you. .Akari-san. ."

"Ai-chan. Its time to evaluation.", Akari smiled naughty.

"Eeeehhh. . ?", Ai bit shocked, she was too much enjoyed her rowing, so she was forgot that she is practice now.

"Nee, Ai-chan. Listen me. Your rowing is very good and energic. But, if you can`t control your energy, you will get lose contol. So, I wish you can control yourself."

"Aa. . a. .Yes. . Akari-san ! I will introspection . .", Ai just nodded.

Akari grasp Ai`s hand. "If you can solve that one problem, im sure, you will be a prima. ."

Ai`s heart was beating fast. Her face burn. Her eyes open widely. Her lips shape a curve.

"Really. .Akari san ?"

Akari nodded.

Ai can`t hide her happiness. "I. . I will practice again, again, and again ! I will do my best !"

***********************************~***********************************


End file.
